The recent communications revolution has increased the amount of data available to the public. The public's hunger for more and more information has been whetted by this excess of information.
Current systems for information dissemination, especially for disseminating to the members of the public who take public means of transportation, are currently inadequate. These systems are solely visual and static. Sandwich boards, billboards, and other very old static forms of advertising are used for such ends. However, as noted above, these systems are inadequate. Such static forms are purely visual and cannot be readily changed in response to changed conditions. Unfortunately, the ubiquity of televisions and computers have had a deleterious effect on the attention span of the average person. As such, current static systems are unable to keep people's attention.
Another major drawback of current systems is the lack of an audio component. Again, the proliferation of multi-media devices and the ubiquity of multi-media in today's society has the public clamoring for the same presentation type in almost all of their information input. While there are some information dissemination systems that integrate an audio portion (such as publicly accessible television sets), these can be intrusive and annoying to those who do not wish to take advantage of the system.
There is therefore a need for an information dissemination system that integrates both video and audio components while simultaneously avoiding becoming an annoyance to those not wishing to access the information being disseminated. Such an information dissemination system should also be dynamic in that modifying the information content should be relatively simple. Furthermore, the system should be able to keep end users (i.e. the public, especially those who are travelling in public transportation vehicles) occupied and should be able to hold their attention. Finally, it is also very desirable if such a system would be cost effective and financially self sustaining. It is therefore an object of the present invention to mitigate if not overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.